


I tried to be pretty for you

by Rebbel_Gunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, I Tried, M/M, My First Fanfic, Tags Are Hard, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebbel_Gunner/pseuds/Rebbel_Gunner
Summary: Trigger warning & content warningSelf harm and implied character deathOne sided klance, Keith is in love with lance but lance only uses him and pushes him away*angstyness ensues*





	I tried to be pretty for you

Keith’s heart wrenched as he watched them, the golden couple of altea high- lance and allura or as Keith liked to call them the brown eyed Adonis and his girlfriend. Keith caught lances eye across the cafeteria, lance looked away and back at his girlfriend and kissed her, and to everybody around them it probably looked like he was in love with her and not like he was trying to prove that he was anything but gay to Keith. Keith thought about all the things they’d done, all the things he’d given lance, his full attention,his v-card (not that lance knew that), and most of all, his love. Keith was hopelessly and unconditionally in love with lance. And there was nothing he could do about it, by the time he realized those secret meetings in the janitors closet or at lances house when nobody was home we’re just to satisfy lances “faggot urges” as he put them Keith had already fallen and hard. He fell for lances beautiful smile and those moments after they did it when lances voice so sweet and smooth whispered sweet nothings in his ear making him feel like lance loved him above all else ( all else being allura). But then the morning came and those loving words were forgotten and replaced by glares and feelings of rejection when lance kicked him out.

Coming out of his daydream Keith rushed out of the cafeteria and into the nearest bathroom pulling out some makeup he’d bought when lance said he should try to look more feminine, but all Keith could bring himself to buy was a tube of lipstick some mascara and a little bit of blush. Keith applied it and when he was done he could easily pass for a girl. Keith looked into the mirror and let his tears fall and as he slid down against the bathroom wall and sat on the floor he pulled out his blade. Keith cut until his arms were covered in red, lance had always said red was his color, said it made Keith look beautiful maybe now I’ll be pretty enough, maybe now you’ll love me, and with those last thoughts Keith’s eyes drifted closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Dang I just realized how short this is I'm so sorry for subjecting you to this mess
> 
> By the way I already know lance is not gay he's bi but him being gay went better with the plot


End file.
